


Taken by Surprise

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Drooling Loki (Marvel), Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suits, Thank you for having suits as a tag, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Flirts, Tony Stark Gets What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki is used to people talking to him to gain either his ire or attention. By now he knows to expect when people open their mouth. Just, Anthony Stark always manages it to surprise him with what he says.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 300





	Taken by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Frostiron Bingo **O2 - image prompt**
> 
> (I know it's b&w and not in colour like on my card. But it's the same picture and smh, the only one I could find quickly 😆)

Loki was familiar with people letting slip things they rather wouldn’t have him hear. He knew of individuals who let him hear nice and not so friendly phrases on purpose, either to gain his ire, his attention, or his _friendship._ He rewarded them all by doing the exact opposite.

Once, he’d courted a lady after hearing she would never think of him as a suitor because he was so, _un-Aesir like and such an obvious liar,_ that he decided to court her that romantically-, and _traditional correctly_ that she _had_ to accept his proposal else she made her family look bad under Asgard’s golden light and he was the best suitor one could hope for. He dropped her after a month time, claiming he could not separate her from her home, and the fiancé she had chosen for herself, but never admitted to having one in their time together. It had been _good,_ to see embarrassment and shame crawl into her face and her family spluttering in shocked apologies.

It hadn’t gained Loki a lot of friends but nobody could claim he hadn’t tried his best to win the lady’s favour. Perhaps he had ruined her engagement with the other, but it didn’t give him nightmares to have done so.

Loki thought he knew all sorts of people. He’d been around in all sorts of realms and got to know more bootlickers, the few who didn’t care about him but didn’t mind his company, bribed himself a teacher or five, found enemies he could spar with until one of them fell, exhausted beyond imagination.

And yet – there was Anthony Stark, and it seemed as if the man was –

As if he had no filter, no way of following rules and always, _constantly,_ took Loki by surprise. The first time being when he announced himself with ACDC blaring through the night, then when he took on Thor without fear _and_ used Thor’s powers to _his advantage_ , when he faced Loki without his armour. When Loki had returned with Thor by his side to face Thanos after some - misunderstandings had been taken care of and they chose to battle together, it had been Anthony who greeted them in space in his suit. Because obviously the man could also fly in space now, who would’ve thought.

Loki became a member of the Avengers afterwards, as he had no desire to stay in Asgard where everything had become stagnant once more after Thor’s coronation, the second attempt. Or the third? And they said he was a fickle man.

And today, Loki expected the crowd assembled here to donate for a worthy cause – he forgot what – would not be any different than the one on Asgard. It was his first time at a Stark Industries’ gala, invited by Anthony himself during team dinner – yes, that was a thing now. And how could Loki resist, when Anthony told him of all the mischief he could cause there? And _dared_ to challenge him not to let himself be caught by Pepper Potts?

In moments like those Loki sincerely wanted to make Anthony shut up because dares and challenges were his kryptonite, and he could not _resist;_ but apparently the desire to shove his tongue into Anthony’s mouth and turn him into a moaning mess.

“Loki,” Anthony said and he stared at him like he was his coffee machine, the loud disaster that annoyed Loki on a regular occurrence in the morning. His eyes wandered Loki up and down, a slow movement that spoke of – ah, what did Midgardians call it? _Checking out?_ “You look good in the suit.”

“Your Pepper told me to turn up in one.” Loki tilted his head. “And I am not one to pass an opportunity to best you in looking –“

“First thing,” Anthony interrupted him while stalking closer. “Not _my_ Pepper. Secondly, you look splendid and I can’t decide if I would have stay in the suit or peel you out of it.”

Loki’s eyebrow shot up. This, _exactly this,_ was what made him wonder about Anthony again and again. He seldom said what Loki expected him to say; although the flirty remarks were becoming more frequent. Anthony was a _friend,_ a good looking one to that, and as Loki let his eyes wander over the handsome genius, he let himself appreciate just _how well_ the other looked in the black outfit. The tie hung around his neck and Loki wanted to wrap his fingers around it, tug at it to pull the other in for a kiss.

It wasn’t as if he _hadn’t_ thought of seducing Anthony before. How could he not when he spent the other man company in his workshop, the black top he wore more often than not, a blatant sin and seduction in itself and saw the muscles bulge and wondered how strong the other was exactly. And Anthony could go from his messy, sweaty workshop outfit to a sharp suit and looked still like him, but also was –

Well, it was quite another treat to enjoy.

“Did anyone call my name out yet?” Anthony joked, stepping closer and wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist. It was warm, stayed well above Loki’s waistline. _A true gentleman,_ Loki thought with amusement and reciprocated the gesture, pulling Anthony in even closer. “Or am I free to molest my favourite guest?”

He smelled of vanilla.

A favourite scent of Loki’s.

“Whom?” Loki looked around, pretending to be blissfully obvious to who Anthony was referring to. His thumb was stroking lazy circles on Loki’s suit; the touch so warm and hot, it felt as if he was drawing burning lines on his back.

“Are you playing coy now with me, Lokes?” Anthony’s face was so much closer when Loki turned back to him.

“Coy?” Loki chuckled. He let his eyes drop to Anthony’s lips that seemed just to wait for him to claim them in a kiss.

“Yep. _Coy._ So, do you want to continue that game, or do you want us to go and get a drink, do you want us to keep flirting and let the sexual tension between us rise until it’s higher than the Empire State Building so that the fall is longer?” Anthony dipped his head back to get a better look at him. His free hand came to rest on Loki’s chest, playing with the button there.

“Alternatively,” Anthony continued before Loki said another word. “We also could disappear to your room or mine, I don’t mind which. And I could get you out of that sinful suit and appreciate what you’re hiding beneath them.” A thoughtful look entered his eyes. “I wonder what it would take me to make you forget who you are. Would it be when I suck your cock?”

Loki followed the slow movement of Anthony’s tongue as he licked over his bottom lip. He wanted –

“Hm.”

The scent of vanilla hit Loki in the nose. Anthony was – too _close,_ if that was even possible.

“I’ve been thinking about getting on my knees for you for a while now. Going down and opening your trousers to free your cock and get your hard and ready, before I take you in my mouth.” Anthony’s fingers pushed Loki’s jacket open, a soft movement that gave Loki small shivers when the material fluttered over his skin.

“Are you always so free and careless with what you say?” Loki asked the other, his voice going down a notch. “Try to seduce your conquests into your strong arms before the night is over?”

“I do.” Tony gifted him with a grin. Then his face became softer as he went on his toes to whisper something into Loki’s ear. “But I don’t see you as just another conquest, Lokes. I think there’s much more between us than only wanting to fuck each other.”

His breath tickled Loki and caused him to shiver all the same as warm air hit his skin. _This_ was unfair and –

Honestly not what Loki had been expecting.

“If you feel like you glared at people enough,” Anthony said as he drew back, a smirk on his face, “find me and then we can _talk_ about stuff. By which I mean, _us_ and _where_.” He pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek before disappeared back into the crowd he’d come from.

It took Loki about a few seconds before he’d caught on with _what_ happened.

He decided to pursue Anthony in the crowd and maybe, surprise _him_ for a change with what was going to happen next. Not, that Loki didn’t have a fair idea in mind but –

He couldn’t let Anthony only ever be the only one who surprised the other, right? And stealing him right under someone’s nose away into Loki’s bed, that was a good start, wasn’t it?


End file.
